


Attitude Adjustment

by whiskysour (whiskygalore)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Omega Dean, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskysour
Summary: Dean’s attitude is too big for his designation.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Bobby, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Rufus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme underage filthy short-fill prompt. So, this is exactly that. Good old fashioned going-to-hell filth. Read the tags. Enter with caution.

The teachers all have it in for Dean. Just because he’s the new kid. And an omega. And okay, maybe he has a bit of a smart mouth and a habit of wandering late into class, but seriously, some of the other kids get away with a hell of a lot more. 

“It’s for your own good,” Mr. Singer says, dragging Dean through the hallway, his grip on Dean's arm firm enough to bruise. “You obviously need some discipline in your life, boy. Better to get that attitude of yours adjusted now before you talk yourself into serious trouble.”

“Whatever,” Dean spits back at him. He’s already in deep shit, things really can’t get any worse at this point. “I bet if I was an Alpha my attitude wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Well, you’re not an alpha, and the sooner you realise that the better. Ah, here we go.” Singer comes to a sudden stop right by the settling bench outside the teacher’s lounge. “Clothes off, Winchester, unless you want me to get the headmaster out here to do it for you.”

Dean doesn’t want that creepy asshole anywhere near him. Chances are he ain’t gonna get much say in the matter though. Alastair likes to personally ensure all omegas at his school are punished thoroughly as often as possible. Fucking perv. Feeling sick to his stomach, Dean strips down to his underwear, then after a pointe raised eyebrow from Singer, grudgingly takes off his boxers too.

The lunch bell rings while Singer is strapping down a squirming Dean onto the cushioned bench, ass in the air, legs spread, cuffs around his ankles and wrists, and a chain attached to his collar to stop his head from moving too far. 

“Don’t forget the gag,” Mrs. Harvelle reminds him, appearing from a nearby classroom. She takes one out of her purse and passes it to Singer, ever so helpfully. 

Dean glares at her.

“Winchester,” Mr. Turner says, a grin spreading across his face as he walks down the hallway towards them. “Good to see you finally took him in hand, Bobby.”

Dean tries his best to keep his mouth clamped tight, but Turner is quick to pinch his nose shut. Mrs. Harvelle yanks his head back by his hair, and before he knows it, Dean’s mouth is wedged open by a spider gag so wide his jaw already aches. 

“It’s about time this bitch was settled down,” Harvelle adds, scraping her sharp nails down Dean’s back. “He might have the attitude of an alpha but he doesn’t have the balls to back it up, do you, sweetie?” She flicks at Dean’s tiny omega balls to prove her point. 

Mr. Turner is already pulling his dick out of his pants, and roughly jacking it to full alpha hardness. “He sure does have a pretty mouth though.”

Singer joins him at Dean’s head, running his beefy finger around Dean’s stretched wide lips. “And those cocksucking lips are gonna be even prettier by the time he’s done for the day. Been wanting to see that impertinent mouth swollen up and sticky with come and piss for weeks. How many dicks do you think he can suck before home time?”

Turner shoves his dick into Dean’s mouth before he answers, ignoring Dean’s protesting squeak. “I reckon he can take all the teaching staff, the alpha seniors too. Hell, maybe I’ll even give my freshman sex-ed alphas a lesson in face-fucking after lunch.” Turner groans, twisting his fingers in Dean’s hair. “Jesus, this bitch’s throat is tight. Feels like he ain’t never taken an alpha dick before. You gonna get to work on that perky ass, Bobby, or are you waiting until later? I know you like your omegas’ sloppy?”

Singer walks out of Dean’s line of sight. “Think I’ll wait until he’s broken in a bit,” the teacher says, laying a volley of hard spanks to Dean’s asscheeks. “My knot’s likely to break his young cunt otherwise.”

“Well,” Harvelle says. “I’m not gonna let this sweet ass go to waste. Pass me my purse, I’m sure I’ve got a... oh, yes, this will do nicely.”

“Ooh, Mrs Harvelle...” A bunch of junior girls are walking towards them, giggling and pointing at Dean, who’s too busy trying not to retch around Turner’s dick slamming down his throat to really care. “Are you going to fuck Winchester with that banana. Cool, can we watch... please?”

“I was going to,” Harvelle says. “But if you pass me your tennis racket, Bella, maybe we can split him open on something a little bigger.”

The girls scream in excitement, at least three of them taking out their cellphones to take photos as Harvelle immediately starts to work the handle of the tennis racket into Dean’s hole. The worst thing is Dean can feel slick dripping down his thighs in response. 

“That’s it, boy,” Singer says, snapping his belt across Dean’s ass. “You might as well settle down and enjoy it because I reckon with your attitude you’re gonna be spending more time out here on your knees than in class.”


End file.
